The present invention relates to toy building blocks and in particular to the construction of toy building blocks which are interconnectable with each other in sets to form model constructions in which the blocks are formed with opposite parallel sides, on one of which plugs are formed and on the other of which sockets are formed, in a conforming predetermined spatial relationship.
A variety of building block sets are known which differ from each other in the development and arrangement of their individual connecting elements, only because of the applied system of interconnection. In the conventionally used construction kits, the majority of the blocks are formed with two rows of connecting elements so that a universal arrangement can be built in at least two directions. As a supplement such kits are sometimes provided with other blocks which have only one row of connecting elements.
Notwithstanding such block formations the blocks of commercially available sets produce walls having only flat faces. It is therefore difficult, if not impossible to produce model constructions which simulate wood-like constructions such as log-cabins, block-houses or the like. At best those that attempt such forms, result in a model construction which is very rough and inaccurate in their appearance.
It in an object of the present invention to provide model construction blocks which overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and which provides blocks having a more accurate and truthful wood-like appearance, without giving up the desirable characteristics of known blocks for variety in form and construction.